Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture
'Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture' is to be an upcoming movie based on ''Tiny Toon Adventures and it's popular reboot All-New Tiny Toon Adventures, starring the voice talents from John Kassir (succeeding from Charles Adler respectively), Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden (replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Jeff Bergman (replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Billy West (replacing the late Don Messick respectivley), Cree Summer Francks, Candi Milo, Kath Soucie, Gail Matthius, Danny Cooksey, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Edie McClurg and Corey Burton. It is to be put in movie theaters on February 8, 2019. Plot Summary A super villain named Master X is planning to take over ACME Acres and have everybody line up to eat at his fast food restaurant, Burger of Darkness, and Buster, Plucky and Hamton must find King Cedric's missing golden crown and save the universe, and Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Fowlmouth, Montana Max, Elmyra, Dizzy, Winnie, Wade, Roger, Maria, the professors of ACME Looniversity (except Professor Bugs), Uncle Stinky, Furrball, Byron, Barky Marky, Gogo, Calamity, Li'l Beeper, Mona, George, Nancy (Babs's mother), Bubbie and Pappy from being Master X's mind control zombie slaves. Voice Cast Members * John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice, succeeding from Charles Adler respectively) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Maria Duck and Granny (voices, taken over 1 character from the late June Foray respectively) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck in Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Elmer, Coach Sam and Ralph Duck (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice, replacing the late Don Messick respectively) * Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody (voices) * Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird (voice) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the and Professor Porky (voices) * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil (voice) * Charles Adler as King Cedric (voice, ever since Mr. Bighead's voice in the Rocko's Modern Life franchise) * Rachel MacFarlane as Princess Katrina (voice) * Richard Horvitz as King Cedric's Squire (voice) * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Barky Marky, Calamity Coyote, Byron Bassett, Uncle Stinky and Li'l Beeper (voices) * Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Wade Pig and Pappy Pig (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) * Corey Burton as Master X (voice) Trivia Notice * Charles Adler, the previous voice artist for Buster Bunny in the original classic Tiny Toon Adventures is to voice Princess Katrina's father, King Cedric in this upcoming film. * Jason Marsden is to voice Plucky Duck in this movie by using a mix between Daffy Duck's voice and Danger Duck's voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Whale's Tales * When Buster wakes up 1st thing in the morning, a picture poster of the baby whale and the mother whale can be seen hanging on his bedroom wall. Grandma's Dead * Mrs. Hinkle appears in the entire crowd during the opening ceremony of school president. Going Up/''The Potty Years''/''Minister Golf'' * A picture of Plucky Duckling can be seen on Plucky's night stand. Animaniacs (1990s cartoon animated show) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot (along with Mr. Skullhead) appear in the crowd where they are about to take down Master X. Pinky and the Brain and Freakazoid * Pinky and the Brain appear along with Freakazoid in a picture at Crazy Carrot Stick's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar. The Horn Blows at Lunchtime *The bugle that looks just like Li'l Sneezer's bugle begins playing the reveille. ''To Bleep or Not to Bleep'' *Fowlmouth keeps his promise and is super careful not to swear and curse in public places. ''How I Spent My Vacation'' *Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky appear in the entire crowd as Master X's mind controlled zombie slaves. *Johnny Pew also appears as 1 of Master X's mind control zombie slaves. ''Spring Break Special'' and How I Spent my Winter Vacation *Bubbie and Pappy also appear in the entire crowd as Master X's mind controlled zombie slaves Transcripts *''Tiny Toon Adventures[[Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript|: ''The Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript]] *[[Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture trailer transcript|''Tiny Toon Adventures'': The Motion Picture trailer transcript]] *[[Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture TV Spot transcript|''Tiny Toon Adventures'': The Motion Picture TV Spot transcript]] *[[Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture transcript|''Tiny Toon Adventures'': The Motion Picture transcript]] Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies for everybody Category:Tiny Toons Category:Movies for Kids Category:2019 Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Movies